All's Fair in Love and Go
by Jasandwich
Summary: Hikaru and Akari, lovers forever Chapter 4 now up... yes indeed
1. Ch 1 Awakening

            Alright there aint nearly enough Hikaru no Go fanfics out so I wrote one. I emailed the newcategory guys twice under 2 different addresses for them to open a Hikaru no Go section and that's where this will end up if they DO add it. Anyways this takes place like somewhere after Hikaru becoming an insei and before his preliminary pro exams… enjoy              

            Hikaru awoke. Akari. That was the first thing that came to his mind. 

            "Akari, ne?" said Sai smiling slightly as he sat on the side of Hikaru's bed. "You know there's a saying that the first thing you think about when you wake up will be the main event of that day."

            Hikaru yawned. "Oh please Sai, don't tell me you believe something like that. I hardly even have any classes with Akari anymore ever since we started eighth grade."

"Mmm… then when DO you see her?" Sai asked

"Well we have P.E. together… but they separate the boys and girls for the activities… so I still don't see her much and…" Hikaru glanced at the clock "Gah, I'm gonna be late again! Why are we talking about stupid Akari?!"

 Hikaru quickly got dressed, gathered his stuff and ran out the door. Little did he know that Akari would indeed be the main event of that day.

"Ne, Hikaru, I'm tired of running! I don't think we'll be late," whined Sai after they ran for about 4 blocks.

"You're tired?! How could you be tired?! You don't even have a body, I'm the one doin all the work here!"

"I know that… It's just that I have to concentrate on running…"

"Man you're lazy… did you ever do anything else besides sitting there and playing Go? How did you stay thin?" Hikaru glanced at his watch and saw that he still had five minutes, which was enough time for them to walk from their present location and be on time. Hikaru and Sai walked in silence for a couple minutes as they neared the school. Hikaru took note of the silence. _Akari._ Akari wasn't walking with them. _How long has been since Akari walked to school with me? A month maybe?_ Hikaru wondered.

"I believe it was after that incident at the Go club" Sai said.

"Arg Sai! Cant I ever have private thoughts?!" Hikaru blushed. He knew exactly what Sai was thinking. 

"I am sorry" Sai would have liked to have said something about Hikaru thinking of Akari a lot lately but refrained.

_If he thinks about her again…_ thought Sai_, then I will be certain that he is fond of her. Yes… then I will push him to achieve Akari's heart. He may have already achieved that prize two years ago when he thought of her as nothing more than an annoyance, but they are starting to mature and she might have gotten over him. Maybe she gave up on Hikaru after that day at the Go club when Mitani might have come back but didn't, after seeing Hikaru there… oh well, for now I will observe. If he does indeed like her then I shall do my best to help him attain that love. For love is a very pleasurable experience that I would like for Hikaru to have… plus his playing will be terrible if he keeps thinking about Akari._

They were now entering the school gates and both noticed Akari some fifty feet away under a tree with a couple friends. Hikaru after catching her eye nervously waved at her and blushed. Akari, startled that Hikaru even noticed her, blushed and waved back timidly. Her two companions immediately whispered amongst themselves and giggled. 

This caused Akari's blush to deepen and as if it were contagious, Hikaru's blushed deepened as well.

_Mmm yes. _Thought a smiling Sai. _Hikaru will need my guidance as a lover as well as a Go player. This will be fun._

Ya it was a little short but the next chapters will be a lot longer… just tryin this out.


	2. Ch 2 Setting the Stage

This fic better be moved up the list now that I actually updated….

Chapter 2 :   Setting the Stage

Hikaru during 2nd period class:

            Second period history class was as dull as ever.  Hikaru didn't even see any reason to pay attention anymore since Sai became his personal history expert.  Hikaru and Sai would usually use this time to study Go, but Sai was being unusually quiet at the moment.

            **_What are you thinking about Sai?_ **Hikaru thought, since speaking aloud to Sai would only embarrass him in front of the class; which has already happened on many occasions.

            "Hmm? Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything…" Sai said quickly.

            Hikaru just looked at Sai, with a doubtful expression.  **_Come on Sai. Your usually bugging me about something or other right now;  Your  obviously up to something._**

             "Ooh… it's nothing really."  Sai smiled, playfully. 

            Hikaru put his head on his desk.  **_Gah…I swear… if this is about stupid Akari…_**

****"Whaa? Akari?" Sai said innocently. "What would I be thinking about Akari for… YOU obviously are though…"

            Hikaru sat up and sighed, too annoyed to blush.  **_Gimme a break Sai…why would I be thinking about Akari… it's not like I even talk to her anymore…_**

****"And you miss it don't you?" Sai slyly replied.

            At first Hikaru had the urge to scold Sai for that comment, but remained calm and thought about it, looking for a way out.  **_Well its not like I NEED her…it would just be okay to talk to her again,_** Hikaru thought convincing himself of that.

            Sai couldn't help but smile.  _How long will he deny his feelings?_ He thought.  "So are you going to talk to her again?" he asked.

            Hikaru yawned trying not to act too interested**_. Yea yea, I guess….  it would have to wait until 3rd period though when we have P.E._**

****Sai was excited.  He could see that Hikaru was slowly maturing in that he didn't automatically reject the idea of seeing Akari, but he still had a long way to go.  

            _Its amazing how similar love is to playing Go. _Sai thought. _If I plan my moves correctly, I will achieve victory, and Hikaru and Akari will acknowledge each other's love, and gain happiness._

Akari during 2nd period class:

            Akari sighed.  On a normal day, she would be listening intently to her English teacher lecture, but today she decided to take a break.  Tuning out the teacher's voice, Akari stared at her desk and started to daydream; eventually thinking about a certain blonde-banged go player.  She blushed slightly as she recalled him waving to her earlier in the day.

            _Now that I think about it, that was the first time Hikaru's ever waved at me._ She thought. _We haven't talked in like, forever. Why would he all of a sudden take notice of me?_  Akari dwelled on this for some time, eventually daring to think about the possibility that he likes her.  She shook her head.  _No…I doubt that. I'll only be disappointed if I think of that. There's no way he would be interested in me… _I look of sorrow crossed Akari's face as she remembered how much she used to like Hikaru, but only got brushed aside by him, as if she were an annoyance. _Stupid Hikaru._

            "Ne, Akari" a voice whispered from behind.

            Akari looked back to see her two friends, Yuri and Kanoko smiling wickedly at her.  "Eh?"

            "Yuri here tells me that you and Shindo-kun are going to hit it off.  Way to go Akari!  You got a cute one!" Kanoko exclaimed.

            Akari almost fell out of her seat.  "Whaa?!  Yuri! Why would you say that!"

            Yuri, who was a witness to Hikaru waving at Akari earlier said, "Well? What am I supposed to think? All of the girls know that you like him, and now you two are waving at each other."

            "I don't like him!" Akari struggled to keep her voice down, so as to keep from getting unwanted attention. "W-we haven't even talked to each other for a while," she added looking away.

            "Ooh? But if Shindo-kun was all of a sudden interested in you, would you look the other way?" Kanoko interrogated.

            "N-no…. I mean, why would he be interested in me?  He's too busy with all his Insei studies.  I'm not gonna get my hopes up." Akari said, but didn't sound very sure of herself.

            "Aha! So you do like him!  But if your not already going out with him, then you can leave it up to me and Yuri to hook you two up!"

            Akari blushed once again. "N-nooo! Please don't!"

            "Haha don't worry Akari, Kanoko is only teasing you." Yuri said as Kanoko laughed. "We wont embarrass you.  Were behind you one hundred percent. Though I must say, it WOULD be very kawaii if you two went out" she giggled.

            "Thanks Yuri…" Akari turned back around, looked up at the clock, and sighed.  Four minutes left in the class, and P.E. was next.  Akari closed her eyes and thought of Hikaru for the remaining four minutes.

To Be Continued….

Well well, I guess you can expect the next chapter to come out in 2 more years, since that's how long it took me for this measly little chapter. But seriously though, thanks crazyblade for messaging me with harsh words telling me to update…. Soo after I thought about it I decided it might be kinda fun to start writing again…. Buuut unless I get A LOT of reviews im not gonna continue this….. so if you really like this u better let me hear about it…. Even if u don't like it tell me with constructive criticism…. By that I mean telling me how I can improve or if I need to get my facts straight…. I don't wanna hear "oOoH your StoRy Suxxorz because MitAni is the C00lest character and Hes noT In your sToRy….. so YoU SuX!"   get it? Good.    …….. on another note: I must say, Akari is one cute chick. Ahah…. Err alright im done….

****

**** 


	3. Ch 3 Trials and Tribulations

Ok…. so its been like 2 and a half years instead of the usual 2 years it takes to update this story… I think I have a reasonable excuse this time… a lot has happened in my life since the last update…. I joined the United States Marine Corps and got married to my high school sweetheart…. Being constantly on the road as part of the recruiting effort, and married to a wife that nags, one tends to forget about his HNG fanfic… it actually became a thing of humor for me to check my email and every now and then find a review for this thing, always shrugging it off…. But I guess my writing spirit has been rekindled so Im gonna take some more stabs at this….. but be warned: ive been out of school for over 2 years and have matured quite a bit…. I have no doubts that my writing style has changed, be it for better or for worse, but I'll try to preserve the integrity of this story as I had originally planned it….

Chapter 3: Trials and Tribulations 

Hikaru quickly changed out of his school uniform into his gym clothes, seeming a little bit more eager than usual today. Usually he was in no hurry, being the lazy kid that he is, but for some reason today had granted him some extra motivation…

Sai was being reasonable quiet, almost able to disappear completely from Hikaru's mind, yet it was this absence of noise that ironically made Hikaru aware of Sai's presence altogether.

**_I'll bet he's up to no good. _** Hikaru tried to privately think. **_Probably thinking of a way to embarrass me._**

"Oh come, come now Hikaru, why would I do such a thing?" Sai asked innocently.

**_Well let's see Sai…_** Hikaru began, annoyed once again as he remembered that his thoughts were _always_ available to the omnipresent Sai, **_Every time you try to help with anything other than Go, it ends in disaster._**

"That's not true…" Sai started, then realizing all the incidents he caused, "…well it's never had to do with love before"

Ugh… there you go using words like love. All I said is that I would talk to her… we used to talk all the time.

Sai withheld his argument. He could have peeved Hikaru for hours on why he thought Hikaru really wanted to talk to Akari, but decided to just let the day play out.

Gym class started out being its regular tedious self, aside from the usual rowdiness that developed with this particular group of students. Everybody lined up in roll call order with the boys and girls separated, immediately followed by warm up stretches, led by one of the students. Akari couldn't help but glance over at Hikaru during this time, noticing just how handsome he's become since she forced herself to stop liking him. Back when she accepted the fact that she liked Hikaru, she would catch herself _always_ staring at him, content with the fact that she had the privilege of walking home with him after school. But now she was reluctant with wanting him. She remembered the pain, the agony, of always being brushed aside, and she certainly didn't want to feel that again. She maintained her _not-getting-her-hopes-up_ approach to the situation.

After about fifteen minutes of stretching, Mr. Nishiyama came in and relieved the student that was leading the stretches.

"Listen up!" He bolstered. "Today we will be playing volleyball, I repeat voll-ee-ball"

After the audible reaction from some of the students died down, he continued, "Today things will be a little different. Due to the dwindling number of students in this class, the boys and the girls are no longer separated. Everything will be coed from now on"

Immediately following this announcement, some of the rowdier boys began to antagonize the girls with sexist comments. Naturally, the girls had their own snappy comebacks, and before the class erupted in a civil war, Mr. Nishiyama blew his whistle, effectively restoring order.

"May I continue!" He glared at anyone who dared speak, forcing them into submission, which was one of Mr. Nishiyama's famous talents. You will all divide into three groups, in which two captains will be designated for each group. I'm sure you dunderheads can figure out the rest from there…. And yes I will be picking the captains, so don't even ask" Whether Mr. Nishiyama's disgruntled attitude was born to him, or brought about by this class was forever a mystery.

Hikaru naturally went to the group that contained his friends. After exchanging pleasantries he looked at the rest of the group, and, surprise surprise, there was Akari, trying to look as if she wound up in that group by pure coincidence.

**_Blah… _**Hikaru thought, while reluctantly noticing for the first time how attractive Akari really was, since the gym uniform was somewhat more revealing than the school one. Sai just smirked as he read Hikaru's every thought.

"Listen up group three!" Mr. Nishiyama eventually made his way over. "The captains shall be…. mmm… Yamanoha…. and…. Shindo"

Ah great… 

Yamanoha and Shindo Hikaru took turns picking players for their respective teams. They naturally picked their friends first, followed by the individuals they felt would improve their chances of winning the sport. It finally came down to the last two students: Akari Fujisaki, and Miino Chau. It was Hikaru's turn to pick…

**_Oh no… _**He thought. **_If I pick stupid Akari, then everyone will think I like her… on the other hand... Chau-kun is that weird Chinese exchange student that no one talks to… _**It was quite the dilemma.

"Come on Shindo, if you don't pick then I will…" Yamanoha beckoned.

"Um…" Hikaru looked at Chau, and then Akari. Both with an inquisitive expression on their face, yet Akari's demeanor was slightly more pleading. An eternity seemed to go by as Hikaru made his decision. "We'll get Chau-kun…"

Chau actually looked quite relieved; no doubt it was due to the fact that he wasn't the last to be picked for once. Akari, on the other hand, looked almost offended at first, but regained her composure, and coolly walked to Yamanoha's side.

Stupid Hikaru… 

The volleyball game began just like any other game of volleyball. Both sides vied for dominance as they took turns serving the rally back and forth, rotating the players' positions, and points being scored occasionally. Volleyball just so happened to be a game that Hikaru excelled at; besides Go of course. Sai was keeping quiet, merely observing this futuristic sport, while still keeping in mind the fact that Hikaru and Akari were playing against each other. The two rotated positions around their respective teams naturally, until they both just happened to end up front and center. Their eyes met. Hikaru half expected Akari to look away and blush or some nonsense like that, but instead she just smiled. It was such a beautiful smile. So beautiful in fact that it awakened a feeling in Hikaru that he had never felt before. Before he had time to dwell on this new feeling, Team Yamanoha served the ball. It came in low over the net and was deflected straight up by one of Hikaru's teammates, followed up by a return back to Yamanoha's side by another. A similar sequence played out on the Yamanoha side, only the ball barely cleared the net, falling straight down a few feet from Hikaru. The player to the right of Hikaru made a diving punt, barely saving them from losing the rally, putting the ball straight up over the net in front of Hikaru, as well as Akari. The ball seemed to hover there indefinitely as both childhood friends jumped up to meet it. Time seemed to stop as Hikaru compared his options. He could certainly spike it down and win the rally, but for some reason he was reconsidering. It was the feeling he felt earlier. The feeling he had never felt before. He was actually considering letting Akari get the ball first, and most likely winning the rally for Team Yamanoha. Thoughts raced through his head during this eternity that was really only a second and a half. To spike, or not to spike; that was certainly the question. This IS Shindo Hikaru after all, so naturally he brought his hand up over the ball and slammed it down with undue fury. This was immediately followed by the slapping sound of volleyball hitting skin. The players from both sides erupted in laughter as Hikaru's jaw dropped, realizing what he had just done. Sitting on her fanny right before him, was a very stunned Akari, with the signature volleyball lines imprinted on her forehead. She was speechless. In this kind of situation in the past, she would have probably cried and ran out of the room. This time however, she merely stood up and stared at Hikaru for a second, then picked up the ball and handed it to him.

"I believe it's your serve" She said without even blinking.

This time it was Hikaru's turn to smile, as he gave the ball to the next server on his team.

"She really has matured quite a bit, eh Hikaru?" Sai implied.

**_Shut up Sai… _**He thought, still vaguely smiling.

The rest of the game played itself without incident. Team Yamanoha eventually emerged victorious thanks to Chau hitting the ball out of bounds a number of times. The class period eventually ended and the students resigned back to the locker rooms. Hikaru quickly got dressed and left the locker room. He started to walk down the hall to his next class when Sai glanced behind them.

"Hikaru…"

**_Not now Sai, I'm gonna be late again_**. Hikaru turned around to see what the big deal was, and there leaning against the wall was Akari, obviously trying to look nonchalant. Hikaru stood there a minute, not sure what to do.

"Well go on" Sai tried to nudge Hikaru forward but obviously couldn't because he's a spirit.

Once again Hikaru held himself back from scolding Sai, as he was not totally opposed to the idea of talking to her. Besides that, he would never hear the end of it if he didn't.

**_Really Sai, its not like I'm proposing to her…_**

Hikaru slowly approached Akari, who obviously knew he was there but still acted like her attention was somewhere else. She finally looked at him and tried her best to look surprised.

"H-Hikaru…?" She started. "You played well…" She looked down at the ground.

"Oh… yea… so did you" He replied. "Hey…I really didn't mean to hit you in the face-"

"It didn't hurt much…" She looked at him.

"That's good…. I guess….um yea…" Now it was Hikaru's turn to look down at the ground. "So um… its been a while…."

"Hmm?"

"Since we last talked that is…"

"Yea…" She timidly replied.

"So um… I guess we could talk more again… sometime… whenever…if you want I mean…" Hikaru nervously scratched his head.

Akari just looked at him and smiled. It was that same beautiful smile that once again, gave Hikaru that strange, but nice feeling. She was trying to fight back a deep blush but wasn't succeeding. She didn't even need to answer. But before she could, the bell rang signifying that fourth period has started. A look of dread came over her face.

"Ooh! I'm late! Bye Hikaru!" She yelled as she ran off to class.

Hikaru wasn't worried. This certainly wasn't the first time he was late, nor the last.

**_Well I'll probably just get yelled at again._** He sighed. **_Stupid Akari…_**

Sai just smiled.

To be continued…

Ok there it is at long last…my big worry here is that im totally making them OOC compared to the anime and even my first 2 chapters. Another worry I have is that its been sooo long since I watched HGN that I've almost forgotten a lot of whats happening In the main storyline. I know I said it was sometime during Hikaru's insei studies, so ill just leave it at that. I also think I might be making them way to mature, seeing as how theyre only in the eight grade at this point right? RR and tell me what you think….


	4. Ch 4 One Moment

Clak!

Clak!

Clak!

Akari looked desperately around the Go board.

She sighed. "I have nothing..."

"Wow Akari, you really stink" Hikaru Chided.

"Oooh! Its not like I'm an Insei!"

"Yea no kidding! Look at this stone you played here" Hikaru puts his finger on the board. "You practically forfeited when you did that."

"Ah..."

"Really now Hikaru, you don't have to crush her EVERY time" Sai said. "At least try to teach her a thing or two"

Before Hikaru could respond, his mom came into the room. "Hikaru dinner's ready... Oh hey Akari"

"Hello Mrs. Shindo" Akari was polite as always.

"Will you stay for dinner? Were having chicken dumplings with miso soup."

"Oh, that sounds great Mrs. Shindo"

"Well come on you two, before it gets cold."

---

Akari helped Shindo set the placings on the table, and they both sat down across from each other. Shortly afterwards, Hikaru's mom came out carrying two steamy loads of food, and had a seat at the head of the table. (Sai sat on the vacant side of the table, not that it mattered though). She poured everyone a bowl of the miso soup.

"Help yourself to some of this rice, the dumplings are on the way" She said.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Shindo" Akari said.

"Oh anytime Akari... by the way, how have you been? This must be the first time you've been over here in a while... at least that I know of" She winked at Hikaru, much to his dismay.

"Yea it has been a while. Hikaru offered to play Go with me today after school"

"Well what he should be doing is having you come over to help him with his homework... Your grades have been slacking mister..."

"Aw cmon mom..." Hikaru pleaded. "Who needs school when I can play Go"

"Well... It's always good to have an education" She replied, as a loud buzzard went off in the kitchen. "Oh, that'll be the dumplings."

She stood up and went into the kitchen. Before long she emerged, with a plate of steamy chicken dumplings in hand.

"Help yourself" She said as she set the plate down on the table.

There was a noticeable silence as everyone gathered a pile of dumplings onto their plates.

"So..." Hikaru's mother started to grin. "Are you two going steady yet?"

Akari started to turn bright red as Hikaru put his hand on his face.

---

After dinner, back up in Hikaru's room:

"Well Hikaru it's getting late" Akari said. "I should probably get going now..."

"Yea..." Hikaru replied. "I suppose... I should walk you home"

Akari smiled. "I'd like that"

The pair walked out of Hikaru's room and down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm gonna walk Akari home!" Hikaru yelled as they went out the front door, not even waiting for a response.

The sun had just set and a brisk cool evening air had enveloped the city. The two walked in relative silence for a couple blocks, until a thought crossed Akari's mind.

"You know Hikaru..." She said. "I was thinking about what your mom said about your grades..."

"Oh no... your not gonna get on me about that too are you?" He asked.

"No, no... It just made me think" She said. "Just about graduation coming up..."

"Well, what about it?"

"I was just wondering what you're gonna do after you graduate middle school"

"Hmm... i just figured I'd play Go... You know I got the Pro Exam coming up... I'll be set if i can become a pro"

"Yea..." Akari looked somewhat saddened.

"Why, whats up? What are your plans, Akari?"

"Well, i applied to a handful of high schools... I've already been accepted to most of them..."

"So thats great! Thats what you wanted isn't it?"

"I guess..." Akari still seemed somewhat disappointed. So obvious was it that even Hikaru's thick head noticed.

"You liar"

They both stopped walking, and faced each other.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can tell you don't really wanna do that"

"Huh? No... I mean, I do..."

"Yea right... I can read your face"

Akari look down and thought briefly to herself.

"Its just that..." She began. "I'm not really good at anything... I mean, you've always been good at sports and now your gonna be a pro Go player..."

Hikaru just looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Yea, I have the best grades in our class" She said. "But... thats all I can do... I cant – well you don't want to hear all this..."

"Akari..." Hikaru said as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, surprised. "I've always wished I could do as well as you in school. When we used to hang out I always figured that you would be the one to go off and be successful. I just think I got lucky for having a talent in playing Go" Hikaru thought of the whole situation with Sai, and how he DID get pretty lucky, but couldn't tell Akari about it for obvious reasons.

"I never thought of it like that..." Akari said.

"Geez Akari... I don't see what the big worry is. You'll probably end up making more money than me anyways"

The two proceeded to continue their walk to Akari's house, talking about their futures. They finally arrived at Akari's front gate, and both realized that they were still holding hands. Akari couldn't help but smile. After all, the boy she has liked her entire life, was holding her hand. She could have stood there for hours.

"We'll... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow" Hikaru said.

"Yea..." Akari didn't want it to end, but knew that it eventually had to. She turned around and started to open the gate.

"Akari..."

Akari turned around and immediately found herself in Hikaru's arms, hugging her tightly. She was taken back at first, but soon returned the embrace, follow by her usual deep blush. After a few moments they finally detached.

"Well, uh... so long!" Hikaru said as he ran off, most likely trying to hide a blush of his own.

Akari watched him go. She could have died right then and there and it wouldn't have mattered, because she was the happiest girl in the world.

"You made quite the exit Hikaru" Sai said, trying to keep up.

**_Shut up Sai..._**

To Be continued...

Yea so i dont remember if Akari lived next door to Hikaru, or a few blocks away, so i made them live about three blocks apart. On another note, this chapter probably seemed kinda short. Thats because i wanted to get this whole little fluff scene out of the way, so the next chapter can be by itself. And REVIEW DANG IT... ive had like 400+ more hits on this story after i posted the last chapter and only like 5 people reviewed. Flame me if you have to. I dont care. Ive been through worse. Trust me. Lemme know if the OOC thing is getting better too. I aim to please...


End file.
